


By daybreak we'll be gone [Podfic]

by kisahawklin



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: AU, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, M/M, PTSD, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Team Podfic, Werewolves, reference to childhood trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once you go into the woods, you don’t come back out again; or, how Franklin Clay got himself a pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By daybreak we'll be gone [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [By daybreak we'll be gone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/151015) by [storm_petrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_petrel/pseuds/storm_petrel). 



> storm_petrel's notes: Man, there’s been some fab werewolf fic in this fandom, I’m just throwing my contribution on the pile. This is the story about how Franklin Clay grew up, joined the army, and got a pack, mostly by accident, or, as my sister calls it, being a werewolf means never having to talk about your feelings. Oh dear. Title from Up The Wolves by the Mountain Goats.
> 
> kisahawklin's notes: This was written for me and I love it to absolute death. I was so happy to record it to try and give some small thing back to the person who wrote me one of my favorite stories of all time.
> 
> Many thanks to mergatrude for a listen to make sure I didn't screw anything up too bad. :D

[](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2216238)

Click on the thumb to see the full art by omens

  
[For download as a single mp3, 1:16:26](http://www.soleta.net/kisa/podfic/Daybreak-final.mp3) [or as m4b](http://www.soleta.net/kisa/podfic/Daybreak-final.m4b) (thank you, mific!).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[By daybreak] cover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216238) by [omens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omens/pseuds/omens)




End file.
